


Chill Out, Satan

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a tail, Demon!Dean, Gen, Innocent demon!dean, credit to Fics & giggles tumblr where I got the idea, touching dean's tail calms him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Cas and Sam discover that Dean's tail calms him down.Credit to Fics & Giggles, this entire plot is theirs, I just loved it so much I had to write my own version. Check theirs out, it's really good!





	Chill Out, Satan

Turns out the blood wasn't a cure all, Dean was still a demon. Technically anyway. It's Dean, morally and personality wise. But he has the black eyes and the powers and another side effect neither Sam or Cas were expecting. Dean had a tail.

A red, rough, spiked tail like the devils in cartoons. Dean tucked it into his pants when outside but as soon as they returned home he would shove his hand down there and yank it back out. Says its uncomfortable in there, Sam was fascinated, he's never seen a tail like that before, and it acted like a true part of him.

It stuck up when he was alarmed, curled around his leg on occasion, wagged as he walked, Sam found himself watching it all the time. And he knew Cas was fascinated too.

Sam and Dean where in the middle of a conversation, one that wasn't going so well mind you. Dean wanted to go on a demon hunt but Sam was having none of that. Dean gets trapped in the traps they set up, Dean already has issues remembering where the ones in the bunker are and Sam has to come rescue him every once and a while. It'd just be too dangerous for Dean to be on a demon hunt. Of course, Dean didn't like that.

Cas was sitting next to them, awfully quiet, Sam watched Cas' hand move and Dean went silent. Not a shocked silent, more of a content silent. His entire body relaxed and Sam would have sworn that he heard Dean purr. 

"What happened?"

"I just touched his tail," Cas said, withdrawing his hands and leaned forward in worry to stare at Dean. Dean didn't react much for another couple of minutes then snapped out of it. Enough to sit up straight but he didn't seem in the mood to argue anymore. He lazily turned towards Cas and Sam got nervous for his reaction. But Dean just grabbed Cas' hand and placed it back on his tail, sighing in content. Cas shrugged and didn't move, and after a while, Dean leaned over to rest his head on Cas' chest and then a little while later fell asleep that way. 

Sam was even more intrigued in his brother's tail after that.

~~~~

"SAM!"

Sam came running to his brothers room, he opened the door in a rush only to get hit in the face with a sock. "Dude."

"Come on, there wasn't a devils trap here the other day, what gives?"

"Dean, you put that one up yourself," Sam sighed, grabbing Dean's chair to stand on to scrape away the paint and let his brother go.

"Did not."

"What are you a child?" Sam shook his head. "There you're out."

"I hate those things Sammy," Dean said, and he genuinely looked upset, which was a shook to Sam. Sure, Sam knew Dean didn't like them. But he never even hinted that they were any more than a mild annoyance to him. 

"I know," Sam lied. Climbing off the chair. "But we can't get rid of them."

"I know."

Sam looked down at Dean's tail drooping and slowly reached down to hold it, Dean didn't move to stop him so he figured it was okay. In an instant Dean's face changed from upset to happy. He didn't know exactly how it worked, Cas does. He explained it to him once. Some complex explanation that has to do with nerves the brain and dopamine, said he had something similar with his wings but didn't go into detail about the differences. Whatever caused it, it calms Dean down. Whether from anger or sadness, which has proved to be very helpful from little things like getting trapped in a devils trap to threats of Dean returning to his old ways as a demon. Which happened on occasion when he felt particularly angry. 

Dean stepped closer to Sam and placed his chin on his brothers shoulder. He didn't make any attempt at a hug, just resting there. At least it helps Dean deal with his emotions, it's better than whiskey by a long shot. Sam will take what he can get.


End file.
